Naufragio
by EmiFer
Summary: Luego del FFI el señor Kira les regala un viaje en crucero a los chicos, pero ¿Un naufragio? ¿como reaccionarán ante la situación? ¿Que pasará cuando se encuentren solos? Advertencia: Yaoi! Muchas parejas :3
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos! :3 este es el primer fic que escribo, así que porfavor no sean duros conmigo TwT xD

Trata sobre un pequeño naufragio, y de todas las cosas que pueden pasar cuando los chicos estan solos o_o xD

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, y sin molestarlos más, les dejo mi Fic, :3

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino a Level-5, si me perteneciera, tengan por seguro que el primero en salir en el GO! hubiera sido Kazemaru T^T

Sin más... mi historia :3

* * *

><p>El naufragio<p>

Prólogo

"¿D-Dónde estamos?, ¿que estoy haciendo aquí?"

-¡¿Mido? ¿Estas allí?, ¡Endo! ¡Kazemaru! ¡Fubuki! ¡ALGUIEN!

-Hiroto's Flashback -

-Hiroto, tu padre ha sido muy amable en proporcionarnos este viaje – dijo con una extensa sonrisa el chico que llevaba una banda color naranja en la cabeza.

-Lo hizo muy gustoso, dijo que era lo menos que nos merecíamos después de habernos esforzado tanto en el FFI – contestó muy alegre el pelirrojo.

- Claro, pero traernos a todos, de seguro le costó muchísimo dinero – dijo sorprendido un chico de cabellos celestes recogidos en una coleta.

-Si, y además permitirte traer a Genda y Sakuma, ha sido genial, le debemos mucho – expreso extrañamente alegre el de los googles.

-Ya les he dicho que no es nada, además si Gazelle y Burn vinieron, no encontraba el inconveniente…

- _ATENCION A TODOS LOS PASAJEROS, LES RECOMENDAMOS UTILIZAR SUS SALVAVIDAS EN TODO MOMENTO Y PORFAVOR NO ENTRAR EN PÁNICO, SE LES ESTARÁN DANDO INDICACIONES DE CÓMO SUBIR A LOS BOTES SALVAVIDAS DEBIDO A UN PEQUEÑO INCIDENTE QUE ACABA DE OCURRIR. GRACIAS._

Todos los chicos estaban asustados. Reinó el silencio.

- Hiroto's Flashback end -

"Este lugar no me gusta para nada, además, donde podrán estar los chicos… pobre Mido, debe estar muy asustado, Debo ir a buscarlo, pero…"

-¡Hiroto! – Un inconfundible grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era su voz, no podía equivocarse…

-¡Mido! ¡Me alegro mucho que estés bien! ¿Dónde están los demás chicos? ¿Están bien? No puedo recordar…

-No te preocupes, todos están sanos y salvos, están por acá, ¡Sígueme! – Le dijo su eufórico amigo.

-¡Hiroto! – gritaron todos al unísono, no cabía duda que habían estado muy preocupados por él.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos – Dijo en un tono preocupado el chico de los cabellos color crema.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Dijo confundido el oji-jade

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? – Contestó el chico de hielo, Fuusuke, con su tono frío de siempre – El barco en el que veníamos naufragó, y tuvimos que subir en los botes salvavidas para poder llegar hasta aca, claro, te golpeaste la cabeza y tuvimos que traerte inconsciente hasta aquí…

-¿¡Que? ¿Naufragamos? Pero…

-Lo siento Hiroto, sabíamos que cuando despertaras te tomaríamos por sorpresa, pero no podemos hacer nada más que esperar acá a que nos rescaten – contestó fríamente Suzuno

-Sabemos que tienes grandes habilidades para acampar… Hiro, debemos armar pronto un campamento, está anocheciendo y no sabemos que clase de cosas puede haber acá, lo mejor será esperar a mañana para encontrar posibles soluciones – le dijo el peliverde.

-Está bien – contestó el aún confundido Pelirrojo, nunca podía negarse a las peticiones de Midorikawa.

Los chicos armaron sus tiendas, sin embargo, tendrían que compartirlas, porque no eran suficientes para que todos tuvieran una para cada quien.

-Bueno, cada quién escogerá una persona con la que quiera pasar la noche acá, así que comenzaremos a decidir – Dijo ya un poco más tranquilo el ex-capitán del Génesis.

-Yo escojo a Endo – Dijo muy decidido Kazemaru

-Yo compartiré con Suzuno – Contestó Haruya, con una sonrisa prepotente y un poco pervertida.

El albino asintió y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de su seme.

- Goenji, ¿quieres compartir tu tienda conmigo? – Dijo un poco sonrojado el Delantero/Defensa, Shiro Fubuki, a lo que el cuestionado le contestó afirmativamente con una sonrisa de las que pocas veces mostraba; únicamente a su hermana Yuuka, y lógicamente a su amado Shiro.

-Sakuma, tu vienes conmigo – Dijo con una mirada cómplice Genda.

-¿Que te parece compartir tu tienda conmigo, pequeño amiguito? – Dijo Tsunami a Tachimukai, acariciándole cariñosamente la cabeza.

Y así, todos escogieron alguien con quien compartir su tienda. Excepto…

-Que lástima, no hay con quien compartir mi tienda, me temo que tendré que disfrutarla yo solo – dijo Fudou esbozando una sonrisa.

-No lo creo Fudou, Kidou aun no tiene con quien compartir, así que está decidido, ustedes se quedarán juntos – Dijo Hiroto, quien muy pronto se arrepintió de su decisión.

Endo tuvo que sostener a Kidou para que así no se fuera encima del pobre Hiroto, que muy asustado se escondía de la mirada de pocos amigos de Kido, explicándole que solamente estaba intentando organizar correctamente las tiendas.

-Y finalmente, yo me quedaré con Midorikawa, claro, si él quiere – Dijo el pálido pelirrojo, sonriendo característicamente. El moreno no pudo negarse, y ¿para qué ocultarlo? La propuesta le hacía muy feliz.

Comenzaron a armar las tiendas, y cuando entró la noche estaban todos preparados, para lo que sería el principio de una larga estadía en ese lugar.

* * *

><p>OwO que les pareció?<p>

o_o gente? alguien? T^T

bueno, si alguien llegó hasta aquí, mil gracias x/3

Sean sinceros con migo, dejenme sus reviews con todooos sus pensamientos y si tienen sugerencias son bien aceptadas, puedo acoplarme a lo que quieren x3 así que no tengan miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos (?) xD porfavor, diganme que piensan... y... en un futuro talvez haya lemmon... que opinan de eso? xD


	2. Asimilando la situación

Hola de nuevo a todos! :3

aquí les dejo la conti de mi Fic! Muchisimas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leerlo...

Gracias también a **quesna-ai**, **Droit-no-kuma** y **sirone aphrody **por sus review's x/3 me hacen sentir alagada ^w^

Bueno, si estan dispuestos a seguir leyendo... DISFRUTENLO ;)

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino a Level-5, quién probablemente me odia porque lesionó a Shindo T^T y aún no sale Kaze ¬¬' (Sin mencionar que Mido no jugó la final! lo cual para mí es fatal!) Ok, ya no molesto, les dejo el fic ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Asimilando la situación

Luego de haber quedado atrapados en la isla y de pasar una noche en ella, los chicos se reunieron en la mañana, tenían hambre y necesitaban encontrar posibles soluciones al problema en que se hallaban.

-¡Buenos días! – Dijo Hiroto, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡Buenos días! – Contestaron todos al unísono.

-Buenos días Mido – Dijo, acercándose al peliverde y sentándose a su lado, cosa que sonrojó ligeramente al "chico helado".

-B-Buenos días Hiro, estábamos esperándote – Dijo Midorikawa, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, de esas que hacían a Hiroto estremecerse de ternura y algo más.

-¿Esperándome? ¿Y por qué? – Preguntó sorprendido.

-Porque necesitamos arreglar está situación todos – Contesto, serio (como siempre) el delantero de fuego.

-No tenemos comida, necesitamos buscar algo de comer, un poco de leña, y una manera de salir de aquí – dijo desganado el delantero/defensa.

Todos los chicos estaban sumamente tristes, ¿Cómo podrían salir de ese lugar?

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡No se preocupen! Verán que encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí – Dijo un muy convencido Endo, con su característico entusiasmo de siempre, levantándole el ánimo a sus compañeros.

Era obvio que nada iban a lograr quedándose allí, sin hacer nada, además, alguien iría por ellos, eso era seguro.

Todos los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo, y comenzaron a buscar cosas para su supervivencia, bajo las instrucciones de Hiroto, el mas experimentado en esta área.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Veamos, que hay por acá… árboles, árboles, árboles… *En ese momento vio algo que le fascinó y le trajo varias ideas a la mente*… Mido, tienes que venir acá, definitivamente…" pensó Hiroto, sin duda este lugar le encantaría a esa ese amigo tan especial;  
>Hiroto había estado enamorado de Midorikawa por mucho tiempo, su encantadora sonrisa, la forma en la que lo miraba, ese increíble entusiasmo y su mentalidad de nunca darse por vencido, simplemente le encantaba… pero… ¿Cómo decírselo? Muchas veces lo había pensado, pero no encontraba la manera en la que se lo podía expresar… Debía encontrar el momento y el lugar perfecto… "Lo encontré" pensó sonriéndose muy emocionado.<p>

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Oye Goenji, ¿puedes ayudarme un poco con esto? – dijo Fubuki con una hermosa sonrisa, dándole algunos trozos de Madera al de los cabellos color crema, y sin que este se pudiera negar.

-Claro Shiro-kun – Contestó con esa sonrisa que solamente podía dedicarle a él – ummm… Shiro, debo decirte algo – Dijo sonrojado el pelicrema.

-Si, dímelo, me encantaría que tuvieras esa confianza de contarme lo que sea – dijo Fubuki, ahora un poco intrigado.

-Pues… hace mucho tiempo que he querido decirte esto… pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de poderte decir – Goenji hablaba y cada vez iba acortando más la escasa distancia que había entre él y el peliplata – y pues… ahora que estamos solos, y-yo, quisiera decirte…

-¡Hey! ¡Fubuki, Goenji! Que bien que encontraron la madera para la fogata, permítanme ayudarles – Llegó a interrumpirles un muy inoportuno Endo.

-¡Gracias Endo! – Respondieron los chicos con una gotita en la cabeza, sin duda su querido compañero no tenía ni idea de lo inoportuno que había sido.

El chico de la banda se retiró, dejando nuevamente a solas y en un incómodo silencio a los delanteros.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-¡Kazemaru! He traído la madera… ummm… ¿Dónde están Tsunami y Tachimukai?

-Pues, ya conoces a Tsunami, no pudo evitar correr a las olas para ir a Surfear, y de paso se llevó a Tachimukai con él, pero se veía muy gustoso de acompañarlo – Dijo el de la coleta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ummm, pues, ¡que bien por ellos! Deben tener una gran amistad.

-Si Endo, eso parece – Dijo casi suspirando Kazemaru, éste chico estaba muy enamorado de su capitán, sin embargo, el castaño no se daba cuenta de esto, era demasiado inocente y despistado como para notarlo.

-Kazemaru… debo decirte algo... – dijo con un tono serio y poco usual en él, el chico de la banda naranja.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Talvez algún día tenga el valor para confesarte esto que siento, esto que se revuelve acá dentro de mí, cada vez que obtengo esa hermosa sonrisa que sale de tu rostro… Un zoológico dentro de mí… ¿a quién se le ocurrió que eran mariposas? En fin… contemplar tu rostro y esa forma de ser tan alegre y optimista, nunca dejas atrás a nadie, confías en la gente sin pensarlo… simplemente me enamoras… ¡Espera! Ten cuidado con… olvídalo… eres demasiado inteligente, no necesitas que te proteja, es más, estoy seguro que si este 'Amor imposible' fuera posible, yo no sería más que una carga para Ti, además el surf es tu vida… Tsunami, lo haces muy bien"

* * *

><p>D: Me quedó raro o_o Dudé mucho si poner lo del final sobre Tsunami, pero al final lo terminé colocando, de lo contrario quedaría muy corto... u_u<p>

Si algun quiere seguir leyendo... pues

_MUCHISISISISIMAS GRACIAS!_

Ya saben, pueden dejar sus review's con todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias! ;)  
>Suegerencias antes de las amenazas porfavor... soy muy jóven para morir! T^T<p>

Y si contiunuaron leyendo hasta acá mi discurso (?)  
><strong>Gracias por leer, son muy valiosos :3<strong>

Con cariño... su escritora:

EmiFer :3


	3. Confesiones

****Hola! De nuevo soy yo! molestándolos otra vez ^^U

Y les debo decir que últimamente la inspiración me surge mucho... debe ser porque estoy rodeada de parejas xD  
>Aparte que me la he pasado leyendo varios fic's ^w^<p>

Este cap. va en agradecimiento a **Tsu-chan, fudo-123 **(sobre tu pregunta, si habrá un FudouxKidou) **Shizuka Kiyama **(grax x tu review, me hizo muy feliz OwO) **Jenedith Princess, quesna-ai **(grax x tus reviews y seguir mi historia, me inspiras y animas a seguir con ella ^^) **Yuki Konsuey Usushino y Sirone Aphrodi!** Gracias por leerla y tomarse la molestia de escribirme :'D

Bueno... les dejo acá el **capitulo 2** :3 espero que lo disfruten mucho! x/3

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, de lo contrario los bellos Ukes sobre los que escribo no jugarían futbol debido a un gran dolor de trasero xD, desgraciadamente Level-5 es el dueño de IE (Porquee? T^T)

Sin más... la conti! que la disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Confesiones

Luego de unos incómodos minutos de silencio, luego de que el oportuno Endo arruinara el momento, el pelicrema al fin se decidió a hablarle al adorable peliplata.

-Fubuki… - dijo con una voz grave y seria.

-¿S-Si? – Dijo un poco nervioso el chico de la tez pálida.

-Quiero decirte, que… que yo… yo…

-Dilo – dijo Fubuki con una voz muy sexy y extremadamente provocativa, mientras se acercaba demasiado al rostro del moreno, era fácil imaginar lo que iba a salir de sus labios, y no dejaría que nadie más le arruinara el momento.

-Y-Yo… Te amo Fubuki, te amo mucho – dijo finalmente el pelicrema, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, y con un lindo acto rompiendo la escasa distancia que había entre sus rostros, con un suave y dulce beso, lleno de amor y ternura, sin duda, el mejor beso de sus vidas.

Cuando sus rostros se separaron por la falta de oxigeno *ambos se arrepentían de tener que respirar* se quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos, era para ambos una nueva sensación, un sueño que no cambiarían por nada. Fubuki sabía que el hielo se derretía ante el fuego, y Goenji descubrió que el Fuego, también podía ceder, ante el Hielo de su amado.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Neee… Suzu-chan – le llamó el pelirrojo a su querido Uke.

-¿Qué quieres Nagu? – contestó el albino con su frío tono de siempre.

-Pues, que estamos solos en esta tienda… y hace mucho tiempo…

-¡Haruya! – gritó indignado el ex-capitán de Diamond Dust, imaginando la clase de cosas que Burn estaba pensando.

-Neee… Suzu, es solo una sugerencia… además, yo sé qué también quieres – dijo Burn con una prepotente sonrisa, y con un toque pervertido, acercándose más y más al indefenso Suzuno.

-Haru, no podemos, no acá, no ahora… - decía nervioso Gazelle, preparándose para lo peor, él sabía que Burn tenía los métodos perfectos para hacerle ceder ante sus caprichos.

-Vamos Suzu… te prometo que te gustará – replicó orgulloso Haruya, acercándose a él y besándolo en los labios, él sabía perfectamente los puntos débiles de su Uke.

-Ha-Haru… No puedes… aah – dejó salir el primer suspiro, al sentir la tibia lengua de su Seme en su oreja, mordiendo ligeramente su lóbulo.

-Vamos Fusuuke, no tienes porque resistirte.

En ese momento Burn comenzó a despojar al ahora tan indefenso Suzuno de todas sus prendas, dándole miles de caricias en dónde ningunas manos deberían llegar, y que estaba orgulloso de que las suyas bien que llegaban, y cada parte del cuerpo de su amado, feliz que cada centímetro fuera suyo, y de nadie más.

-Na-Nagumo – Gemía descontrolado por las caricias el moreno – e-eres un pervertido – dijo a regañadientes.

-Pero sé que eso te encanta – dijo el chico de Fuego, comenzando a quitar sus ropas, amaba divertirse tanto con el albino.

Estaban a punto de comenzar la "acción" cuando en ese momento, escucharon un sonido afuera de su tienda.

Hubo silencio.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Mido, ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte un lugar… - dijo un muy alegre Hiroto a su querido peliverde – pero cierra los ojos…

…

-Neee ~ Hiro-chan… ¿Ya llegamos? – Dijo impaciente el chico de la coleta, haciendo un dulce puchero que hizo sonrojar ligeramente al pelirrojo.

-Si Mido, puedes abrir los ojos – Dijo dulcemente el chico de la tez pálida.

Era un lugar bellísimo, un lugar tranquilo, lleno de flores, arboles y con un río que lo cruzaba por el centro, totalmente hermoso.

-Pero esto no es lo mejor – Dijo Hiroto halando a Midorikawa por el brazo, llevándolo hacia un árbol con unos extraños frutos. – Prueba uno – Le dijo al peliverde, extendiendo hacia él uno de esos raros ¿Qué eran?

-C-claro – Dijo Midorikawa, algo confundido, pero sin duda confiaba mucho en su amigo, por lo que probo uno sin pensarlo dos veces, no descubría aún la forma de negarle algo al oji-jade.

Sus ojos se hicieron redondos y muy brillantes… eso…

¡ESO SABÍA A HELADO DE PISTACHO! El favorito de Midorikawa…

-¿Te gustó? – Dijo muy alegre el Pálido pelirrojo, notando los gestos que hacía el moreno.

-¡Ummmjmmm! – Decía, o más bien, balbuceaba Midorikawa, estaba muy ocupado comiéndose su… lo que fuera, llevaba un día sin helado, una real tortura para el…

-Mido, quiero decirte algo… - Dijo con su dulce voz y con una tierna sonrisa el Oji-jade, alejando un poco del rostro del peliverde ese extraño fruto.

-Si… C-Claro – Dijo Mido, dejando de engullir su "helado".

-Mido… - Dijo, acercándose al peliverde, cosa que extrañó bastante a este, pero no podía alejarse, estaba hipnotizado con los hermosos orbes color jade de Hiroto – Mido, yo…

-¿tuu? – le incitaba a terminar la frase, acercándose a una distancia inimaginable al pelirrojo, sin pensar que eso solo le dificultaba mas el habla… A veces Mido era demasiado inocente.

-Tú me gustas – dijo con voz firme el de la piel pálida, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara ligeramente.

-T-Tú también a mí… - dijo nervioso Midorikawa ¿Era cierto? ¿Hiroto Kiyama se le estaba declarando? Aquel pelirrojo, su amigo de toda la vida, a quién siempre amó secretamente ¿Declarándosele? Tenía que ser un sueño.

En ese momento, Hiroto no resistió más, eran las palabras que tanto había esperado de su amado… No desperdiciaría la oportunidad…

Lo besó, primero, con un ligero roce de sus labios, pero al ver cada uno en los ojos del otro, ese deseo de tener más, unieron nuevamente sus labios, ahora en un beso fuerte, apasionado, lleno de amor… el beso más excitante que en sus vidas habían tenido… lleno de sensaciones nuevas, creando en ellos la felicidad que durante tanto tiempo habían esperado.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Kazemaru, debo decirte algo.

-C-Claro – Dijo, con un ligero nerviosismo el de la coleta – Lo que quieras Endo, sabes que puedes decirme lo que te plazca.

-Kaze – Tomo al ex-atleta por las manos, y lo vio directamente a los ojos, cosa que sonrojo bastante al de la coleta – Kaze, yo… Te quiero

-Ummm, gracias Endo, yo también te aprecio mucho – Respondió el oji-marrón, algo confundido.

-No Kaze, tu no entiendes – hablaba cada vez más serio, y acercándose más a un muy sonrojado chico con coleta. – Kaze, tú me gustas, me gustas mucho – Soltó de pronto Endo, aún dudando de dónde sacó el valor para decirle a Kazemaru sus sentimientos.

-E-Endo – dijo con los ojos redondos y brillantes de emoción, se podía notar que hasta estaban algo llorosos, tanto tiempo enamorado de su capitán… ¿Era posible que le correspondiera? Al parecer si – Endo, yo… yo también…

Al notar el nerviosismo de su amado defensa, Endo se llenó de ternura, no soportaba un segundo más, veía como sus labios se movían al pronunciar cada palabra… Tenía que besarlo o moriría desangrado.

Y así fue, antes de que Kazemaru pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Endo lo besó sorpresivamente, con mucha intensidad, con mucho sentimiento, con todo su amor. Kazemaru estaba hipnotizado y muy sorprendido… ¿Cómo reaccionar ante este deseo? No sabía como, pero quizá fue su instinto lo que lo llevó a seguirle el juego a su amado… Unieron sus labios, sellando su amor en ese dulce beso, recorrían cada centímetro de la boca del otro, sin querer detenerse, hasta que vieron falto el bendito aire… Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos, abrazados. No querían saber nada más, que no fuese la existencia del otro.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Genda y Sakuma buscaban algo de comer en algún lugar muy cercano al campamento.

-Genda, cariño… creo que deberíamos contarles todo – Dijo Sakuma en un todo dulce y acaramelado a su Seme.

-Claro Saku, pero hay que esperar el momento perfecto… no quieres que se los digamos de la nada, quedarían totalmente en Shock – Dijo un relajado portero.

-Genda… ¿acaso no quieres que se enteren? – Preguntó el del parche haciendo un adorable puchero a su amado.

-Sakuma, sabes de sobra que eso no es así – Se acercó al oído de su Uke y le susurró – Te amo tontito.

Sakuma sentía como se revolvía todo en su estómago, tanto por el cercano contacto de su chico, como por la terrible hambre que sufrían… habían terminado de recolectar la fruta necesaria para todos, ahora solo quedaba llevarla al campamento.

-Saku, te prometo que ahora que lleguemos al campamento, les diré toda la verdad – Dijo el guapo portero, regalándole una sonrisa al del parche. – Te amo – Le susurró nuevamente.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la playa (?)

"Tsunami lo hace muy bien"

-¡Vamos Tsunami! ¡Esas olas no van a ganarte! – Gritaba Tachi muy eufórico, era obvio que le gustaba lo que veía.

Tsunami regresó a la tierra luego de haber surfeado un poco, obviamente, también le gustaba mucho el futbol.

-Tachi-kun, ¿qué te parece si jugamos un poco de soccer? – Le dijo Tsunami con una pose way.

-C-claro, porque no – contestó algo sonrojado Tachimukai a su querido amigo, era obvio que su presencia le hacía feliz, pero no podía evitar el nerviosismo.

Comenzaron a jugar, pero, Tsunami notaba que su querido amiguito estaba un poco extraño… ¿Qué podía suceder?

-Tachi, ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto preocupado el peli-rosa

-No, no es nada – respondió Tachimukai con una mueca "feliz", pero que expresaba mucho su tristeza

-Vamos, no estés así, ya verás que pronto saldremos de este lugar – dijo Tsunami, sentándose a la sombra de una palmera, Tachimukai imitó a su compañero

-Si, claro – dijo desganado el pequeño

-No es eso lo que te preocupa ¿Cierto? – preguntó un ahora intrigado Surfista

-¿Lo dudas?

-Lo veo en tus ojos Tachi -. Dijo Tsunami acercándose al rostro del pequeño castaño, tomándolo por la barbilla y viéndolo de frente

Tachimukai se limitó a bajar su mirada. No podía explicarle a Tsunami que lo que de verdad le pasaba es que era una cobarde, que no se atrevía a admitir sus sentimientos por el miedo a perder la hermosa amistad que ahora había construido con él.

-Tachi~ - Dijo Tsunami, con un tono que imploraba que le dijese

-Tienes razón – contestó sin más el portero suplente

-Y, no vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa – Dijo muy serio el peli-rosa

-Es que – Tachimukai estaba más que sonrojado, como había llegado a hablar tanto, él y su bocota – Es que… ummm – no conseguía las palabras.

-Tachi, confía en mí – le animaba Tsunami, seguramente no se imaginaba lo que pensaba su pequeño.

-¡No puedo! – En ese momento, Tachimukai salió corriendo del lugar, sin saber muy bien porque, no podía decirle a Tsunami, aún no estaba preparado.

Tsunami se levantó y suspiro pesadamente.

Tachimukai corría hacia las tiendas, pero ¡Coño! El compartía su tienda con Tsunami… comenzó a moverse por las otras tiendas cuando sin querer, tropezó con una rama, justo detrás de la tienda de Fusuuke y Haruya…

* * *

><p>Ta-daaa! (?)<p>

Debo decir que me sorprendí a mí misma xD este si me quedo un poco mas largo que los otros xD  
>Me siento orgullosa de mí (?)<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y que no los haya desepcionado... OwO

No se, creo que fuí muy rápido con las confesiones x3 pero esque para seguir escribiendo los necesito de novios a todos xD

Por cierto... Tengo que contarles que esta y la próxima semana estaré en exámenes, D: por lo que no podré actualizar mucho, sin embargo haré un esfuerzo y prometo luego tenerles una muy buena conti... y con lo demás... intentaré actualizarles al menos una vez a la semana ^w^

Gracias por leer! me hacen muy feliz! TwT sin más... me despido :3

con amor, su escritora:  
><strong>EmiFer<strong> :3


	4. La Fogata

Hola de nuevo! Les he dicho que soy muy joven para morir? D:  
>Al fin traigo la conti de mi fic.. grax a quienes lo leen :3<p>

Quiero darle las gracias también a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme un review... :3 en serio me hacen muy feliz! w

**Kimiko - Luna 3115** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! :3 Aquí esta la conti... muy tarde y talvez mala, pero acá está xD; **Shizuka Kiyama **Aaww! tu no sabes como me haces de feliz con tus reviews! :3 Te lo agradezco, y mucho más porque sé que no acostumbras a comentar tanto ^^ Y pues... grax x comprender... por cierto... amé tu capitulo :3 ; **Yuki Konsuey Usushino **Aca está el KidoxFudo... te prometo que habrá más y mejores cosas entre ellos, no pude hacerlo mejor, puesto que estuve falta de inspiración... Saludos a Yue-san y a tí ;)

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (porqué Dios?) le pertenece a Level-5, si me perteneciera a mi, en IEGO! Kazemaru hubiera tenido mayor protagonismo que todos xD y Hiroto y Midorikawa estarían en las escenas donde ahora estan Natsumi y Endo xD

Sin más tonteras que hablar... les dejo el cap :3

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

La fogata

Luego de que cada quién terminara de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer (?) se reunieron para hacer la tan esperada por todos fogata, y no es que nunca antes hubieran estado en una, es que todos morían de hambre, y morían por comer algo…

El pequeño Toramaru cocino con los pocos frutos que tenía pero claro, por ser él… ¡estaban deliciosos! Y claro… Tobitaka también lo había ayudado, y como todos estaban realmente hambrientos, era la mejor comida que habían probado en toda su existencia

-Que bien cocinas Tobitaka – Dijo un devorador Kabeyama

-Para ti todos cocinan bien – Dijo Toramaru con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

-Es que esta realmente delicioso – Dijo Midorikawa

-_No tanto como tus labios – _Le susurró Hiroto, causando que el peliverde cambiara de colores

-Bueno… es hora de… Las historias de miedooo~_ – _dijo Kogure, con un tono 'tenebroso' y alumbrándose con una lámpara el rostro.

Todos prestaron atención a la historia de Kogure:

"_Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchísimos años, un grupo de chicos se dirigían a lo que prometía ser una de las mejores vacaciones de su vida, cada quién iba con su más amado ser en este mundo, estaban unidos, y se amaban más que nunca. Ninguno contaba con lo que estaba a punto de pasarles…_

_Justo a la mitad del viaje, el avión en el que los chicos viajaban, se estrelló contra una totalmente desconocida isla, ni los radares, no los GPS, nada funcionaba, era tan extraño, los celulares fuera de línea…_

Todos estaban muy concentrados en la historia, Midorikawa apretaba fuertemente la mano de Hiroto, quién lo miraba con mucha ternura, Mido era divino cuando tenía miedo.

_Pasaron un par de días en la isla, afortunadamente tenían que comer y todo parecía que no marchaba tan mal hasta que…_

_Una noche oscura, mientras una de las parejas salía a pasear un poco, ya saben, para despejar un poco la mente… escucharon un ruido entre los arbustos y de pronto…"_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Se escuchó un gritó que sacó de la concentración a todos los chicos, volteando a ver al peliverde que había omitido tan ensordecedor sonido

-Mido, no respiro – Logró articular Hiroto, mientras se soltaba del fuerte agarre de su chico, vaya que era fuerte cuando se lo proponía

Todos intentaban soltar a Midorikawa de Hiroto… ¡Lo iba a terminar matando! Gracias al cielo, Goenji tomo un balón de quiensabedonde y lo lanzó con fuerza al Oji-negro, que soltó a Hiroto y puso un adorable puchero al notar que todos se reían de él.

Al pobre Midorikawa, cualquier cosa le ponía los pelos de punta, y gracias a esto casi estrangulaba al pobre Hiroto por el pánico que le había causado la narración de Kogure, cuando Hiroto recupero el aire, luego de reírse un poco por lo bajo, no pudo evitar sentir una profunda necesidad de proteger a su pequeño, así que lo tomo por la cintura y lo acercó más a él para que pudiera sentarse al lado suyo, causando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Mido, lo cual solo hacía que se viera extremadamente hermoso, aún mas de lo que era, en la medida de lo posible.

Siguieron con las historias, pero luego del "incidente" con Midorikawa, prefirieron compartir anécdotas o contar chistes, eso si querían dormir tranquilos, Midorikawa podía ser muy escandaloso y dramático en cuanto a miedo se trataba.

Era el turno de Genda de contar una historia, todos le prestaban mucha atención…

-Bueno, les contaré la historia de dos chicos, que eran muy amigos, se amaban y se hicieron novios, fin.

Todos se fueron de espaldas cuando escucharon la "detallada" narración de Genda, esperaban algo más de él

-No he terminado aún… la verdad es que el chico de la historia es Sakuma, y yo soy su novio, quería que se enteraran – dijo un ya muy sonrojado Genda, ¿Lo había dicho muy de golpe? Eso parecía, sus amigos no salían del Shock, hasta que…

-¡Felicidades! – Gritó un muy entusiasmado Endo – por cierto, he de confesarles que yo también soy pareja de alguien, atrajo hacia él a Kazemaru, que estaba más rojo que el pelo de Haruya – Y es de Kazemaru, que con solo una mirada hace que mi corazón se acelere

Todos se conmovieron ante la imagen tan adorable, la verdad, ya se lo esperaban.

-Yo salgo con Shiro – Dijo con una sonrisa un poco inusual Goenji, Shiro si que sabía dar a conocer el lado adorable de su chico.

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo también soy pareja de Mido – Dijo el oji-jade muy orgulloso de su amado, quién se sonrojo mucho más que en toda su existencia.

-Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Tsunami y a Tachimukai? – preguntó muy confundido Endo

Todos se quedaron pensando, no los veían desde que Tsunami fue a surfear

-Tampoco están Kidou y Fudou – dijo inocentemente el castaño

-¿Porqué podrá ser? – dijo en tono burlón Haruya

Todos rieron por lo bajo

-All's Flashback -

-Vamos Goenji, trae acá las tablas – le pedía el pelirrojo de ojos jade – chicos, pueden poner aca la comida, tú, tráeme eso…

Hiroto estaba en verdad muy ocupado organizando las cosas, y de Kidou u Fudou, ni sus luces.

-"Que esperen esos dos, en cuanto se aparezcan, tendrán que recoger todo ellos dos, ya deben andar peleándose quién sabe dónde, claro, no saben hacer otra cosa… ya se las verán conmigo… y con Goenji…"

El pelirrojo estaba un tanto molesto de que los chicos ya hacía rato que no se aparecían, y no habían cumplido con la simple delegación de encontrar un buen lugar para la fogata, cosa que ahora le había tocado hacer a él. Cuando todos terminaron, se preocuparon mucho, los chicos no aprecian, y tratándose de ellos, pudieron haberse matado en cualquier lugar de la isla, era urgente encontrarlos.

Los chicos comenzaron una incansable búsqueda, hasta que un oji-jade los llamó por lo bajo.

-cht, cht – dijo quedamente, llamando la atención de los otros – acérquense, no creerán esto – dijo el pelirrojo a sus compañeros

Y así era, nadie podía creer lo que estaba observando…

¡Eran Kidou y Fudou! Y se estaban… no, no podía ser cierto… ¡Se estaban besando!

Los chicos decidieron no interrumpir el tierno momento.

-Será mejor no mencionarles nada – dijo Kazemaru, enternecido por la escena, todos asintieron

-All's Flashback End-

En eso, alguien llegó para interrumpir ese momento de diversión.

-¿De qué tanto ríen? – preguntó cortante como siempre Fudou, haciendo que todos se quedaran fríos, pero luego empezaron a reír

-Vamos Fudou, después de hacer solo Dios sabe que cosas con Kidou no puedes estar de mal humor – soltó Haruya, haciendo que los demás rieran más fuertemente.

-¿D-De que hablas? – Dijo Kidou con un notable nerviosismo y un gran sonrojo, que el cabello de Hiroto y Haruya juntos envidiarían mucho.

-Vamos Kidou, no te hagas el inocente – Dijo el pelirrojo, con un tono un tanto… ¿Pervertido?

-Y-yo…

-¡Kidou es mi pareja! Y quiero ver al primero que se oponga a esto– Fudou lo gritó a los cuatro vientos, con su tono de siempre, dejando congelados a los chicos

-Fudou – Solamente eso logró articular el de Rastas, ya que ahora su novio se lo comía a besos, literalmente

Todos comenzaron a hacer un gran bullicio, y luego les dieron las muy recientes noticias sobre noviazgos a los chicos… Ahora solo quedaba una duda…

-¡Tsunami! – Gritaron todos juntos al recapacitar y notar como éste había salido de la nada – ¿Dónde rayos te has metido?

-Pues… verán…

-Tsunami's Flashback-

"¿Dónde podrá estar Tachi? Todo esto es mi culpa… no debí presionarlo… No debí dejar que se fuera así… ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?"

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! – Se escuchaba detrás de las cabañas

"_Tachi_" – pensó rápidamente Tsunami, quien salió literalmente corriendo, a responder a ese llamado de auxilio que venía de por allí… Encontró a Tachimukai, levemente sonrojado, con una pierna lastimada y con una cara que se veía realmente hermoso

-Tachi, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó muy preocupado Tsunami

-C-Cla-Claro – apenas podía decir algo, Tachi estaba sumamente nervioso y aparte le dolía muchísimo su pierna

-¿Porque estás aquí? ¿Por qué huías de mí? – preguntó inocentemente Tsunami, a lo que el pequeño le respondió con un violento sonrojo

-Me avergoncé – Dijo como pudo el pequeño

-¿Avergonzarte? ¿De qué?

-De esto – Tachimukai hizo algo que ni en sus sueños más locos pudo imaginar, besar a Tsunami, el segundo, por su parte, muy complacido porque el pequeño tomara la iniciativa, tomo al chico por los cabellos y profundizó el beso, hasta que les hizo falta el maldito aire, hasta que…

-Gazelle, no, no… - Tachimukai no sabía que decir, si antes estaba sonrojado, lo de ahora no tenía nombre, ¿como explicarle lo de ahora a su compañero?

-No te excuses, yo no diré nada – Dijo tan cortante como siempre, con ese frío rostro, pero por más frío que fuera, siempre inspiraba confianza a los chicos

-Gracias Gazelle – Dijo Tachimukai, viendo como este desaparecía

-Te amo – Susurró Tsunami en el oído de su niño – Te amo mucho

Tachimukai se sonrojó aún más, y así continuaron con otro dulce e inocente beso, al final, era Tachimukai ¿no? Que pasaría si no fuera tan ¿sonrojable?

-Tsunami's Flashback End-

Pero, le pedí permiso, y mi pequeño me dio todo su consentimiento para poderles decir todo esto. Tsunami habló con mucha seguridad, ahora también lo actualizaron a él sobre todas las demás parejas.

Había sido una noche muy sorpresiva, sin embargo llena de muchos momentos, que de seguro, ninguno olvidaría.

* * *

><p>Creo que les debo una gran gran disculpa...<p>

en primer lugar...  
>Tardé mucho mas de 10 días en actualizar D:<p>

en segundo lugar...  
>Creo que en este cap quedé debiendoles demasiado T^T<p>

Pero la verdad es que cuando tienes 1000 exámenes la cabeza no te da mucho... así que pueden culpar a mis tontos profesores T^T  
>Y obviamente a mi si es que no les gusta :S<p>

bueno... ya basta de mensajes y melancolía (?)

Yo se que merezco morir... pero... tengo esposa y 18 hijos (?) xD ok no...  
>Pero aún no estoy preparada para morir... prometo tener en un futuro una historia mas interesante para ustedes T^T<br>Y tambien prometo actualizar mas seguido... ya que terminé mis exámenes y no tendré más hasta dentro de mucho tiempo :3

Dejen sus review's con comentarios, sugerencias y ahora acepto las amenazas de muerte más que antes...  
>Ya saben... cualquier cosa que deseen de este fic pueden decirme :3 acepto toda clase de sugerencias ^^ estoy más que dispuesta a mejorar w<p>

**Gracias por leer! Saben que los aprecio mucho!**

Y pues... pronto les traeré conti :3  
>Mata Ne! Kisses&amp;Hugs! nwn<p> 


	5. Al mal tiempo, buena cara

Hola! :3

Si, yo tampoco se de donde saqué cara para venir a presentarme hasta el día de hoy e_e

Pero como no me gusta mentir, no les dejaré ninguna escusa. Solamente puedo decirles que mis maestros no tienen vida.

Le agradezco mucho a **Fudou-123, dania-kido-matsuri, AliceSmith98 **(que me hubiera encantado pasar por tu perfil, pero no pude encontrarlo ^^U, tu review es anónimo querida :3) **Yuki Konsuey Usushino** y a **Yuriko Shirahama.** Mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review! :3 Es por ustedes que sigo escribiendo! ;)  
>Y también a <strong>Shizuka Kiyama<strong>, que ella sabe lo mucho que me agrada! :3 y como sus ánimos me ayudan con este intento de fic mio ^^U

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5, cuando me pertenezca, le compraré una vida a todos los maestros del mundo (?) y haremos del planeta un lugar mejor...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

Al mal tiempo, buena cara

La noche anterior había estado llena de sorpresas para todos, ninguno se esperaba que las relaciones entre ellos surgieran así de pronto, y mucho menos en una isla que se encontraba en un lugar perdido quien-sabe-donde, aunque no tenían por qué negarlo, el lugar no estaba tan mal… además, el crucero los llevaba a visitar islas, ¿No es cierto? La diferencia no podía ser mucha. Los chicos comenzaban a ver las cosas de un lado positivo, con la esperanza de que no estarían allí por mucho.

Hiroto y Midorikawa, se encontraban como en el día anterior, visitando al bellísimo lugar que encontró el pelirrojo. Ambos estaban recostados sobre el césped, viendo al cielo. Midorikawa recostado sobre el pecho de Hiroto, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué piensas Mido? – Interrumpió con una voz dulce el pelirrojo, bajando la mirada para encontrarse con la del peliverde

-Si te contara – dijo Mido, casi suspirando

-Sabes que puedes hacerlo – contestó un poco intrigado el oji-jade, pero dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a Midorikawa.

-Hay algo que me preocupa, Hiroto – Dijo con un tono, justo como lo había expresado, de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Mido?

-Verás… Me preocupa cuando podamos regresar a casa – dijo en tono muy triste el peliverde – Padre debe estar muy preocupado… Más por ti…

-Mido – Hiroto lo vio con ternura y lo acerco a él, para acogerlo en un dulce abrazo, que llenó de confianza al peliverde – no te preocupes, estoy seguro que Padre enviará por nosotros, más si está tan preocupado como dices… Todo estará bien, lo prometo

-¿En serio me lo prometes? – Dijo Mido con los ojos grandes y brillantes

-Claro, ¿Cuándo te he mentido? – Hiroto habló entre risitas.

Midorikawa hizo un puchero y lo vio a los ojos

-Tengo la esperanza de salir de aquí ¿No me defraudarás verdad? – dijo dulcemente el ojinegro, con la cara más inocente que alguien podría imaginar

-Claro que no Mido, no podría hacerlo – el pelirrojo lo dijo con tal ternura, que lo único que Midorikawa pudo hacer fue abrazarlo más fuertemente. Sin duda, era la mejor persona del mundo, le amaba mucho, y lo mejor de todo, cada gesto de su amado, le hacía sentir muy afortunado, totalmente correspondido – Mido, ¿Soy tu primer pareja? – La curiosidad de Hiroto sorprendió mucho al peliverde

-¿Qué si tú que? – Mido tardó un momento en analizar la pregunta y un adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas – ¿Porqué lo preguntas Hiro-chan?

-Simple curiosidad…

La verdad es que Hiroto tenía razón, era su primera pareja, después de todo, estuvo desde muy pequeño enamorado del pelirrojo, pero la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, y no sabía como reaccionar ante ella.

-E-Eso no te incumbe – Midorikawa reaccionó con un poco de molestia, y respondió esto haciendo un adorable pucherito, que a Hiroto le arrancó una sonrisa llena de amor y de ternura… Mido se veía tan divina y tan hermosamente… infantil, infantil como solo él podía serlo.

-Mido… ¿En serio no me dirás? – dijo Hiroto al borde de soltar una carcajada

-C-Cállate, no es gracioso – Midorikawa no sabía porque Hiroto insistía en esto, pero luego de unos momentos de silencio, se decidió a contestarle – Si Hiroto, eres mi primer pareja – confesó muy sonrojado.

-Gracias Mido – "Genial", la verdad es que ni el pelirrojo sabía porque pensaba en esas cosas, pero le urgía una respuesta del moreno, y se alegró mucho de obtener la que quería, era la primer persona en la vida de Midorikawa, eso le hacía muy feliz – gracias por confiar en mí – dijo Hiroto dándole a Mido un dulce beso en los labios

-¿Porqué no hacerlo? – Mido se sonrojó nuevamente y susurró a Hiroto – Te amo Hiroto, te amo mucho.

-Yo te amo más, Mido-chan

Se formó un silencio, pero no uno incómodo, sino uno tierno, uno que expresaba en cada mirada que se regalaban, todo el amor que en ellos existía, y todo el afecto que el uno al otro se tenían, esperaron el anochecer, allí, recostados, observando el cielo

-Hiroto… ¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué cosa Mido?

-El ruido que proviene de los árboles – dijo Midorikawa, ¿asustado?

-Mido, estás exagerando – Hiroto sabía lo mucho que Midorikawa podía llegar a dramatizar, y ahora que lo consideraba, creía saber la razón por la cual se asustaba.

-Hiro-chan – Mido se acercó a Hiroto, defendiéndose detrás de un abrazo de este – Se parece a la historia de Kogure – Hiroto había acertado, sabía que era la historia… Kogure si que se las pagaría esta vez

-Mido, yo estoy acá para protegerte de todo – Hiroto tomó a Midorikawa en un abrazo muy protector y cariñoso, lo tomó por la barbilla y lo vio directo a los ojos – Mido, te amo – entonces besó dulcemente sus labios.

Nuevamente ese sonido se escuchó, lo que hizo que Midorikawa se separara bruscamente de Hiroto, y que este, como un acto-reflejo, se posicionara delante de él… de seguro no eran alucinaciones del peliverde, había algo tras los árboles.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El turno de cocinar la cena les tocaba a nuestros queridos goleadores. Ambos se divertían mucho haciendo la cena, en especial el peli-pincho, que disfrutaba mucho ver como Fubuki hacía un intento por cocinar, la verdad, este no era el fuerte del peli-plata.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – Goenji le dedico una linda sonrisa a Fubuki, quien se la devolvió y muy amablemente negó un poco con la cabeza.

-No gracias, algún día debo aprender a cocinar – Fubuki hablaba con cierto recelo hacia la comida, solía ser muy selectivo con toda ella.

-Yo puedo enseñarte – Goenji abrazo a Fubuki por la espalda, creando un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas – además no es que debas aprender a cocinar en una fogata

-G-Gracias – Fubuki miraba hacia cualquier lado, por alguna razón no podía conectar sus ojos con los de su novio – "Mi novio" – pensaba

Siguieron así, abrazados por unos momentos, cuando…

-¿Cuál fue la primer impresión que tuviste de mí? – Goenji preguntó, luego de pensar unos momentos en la primer vez que vio a su Fubuki…

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al peliplata, no porque no supiera que contestar, sino porque fue un poco repentina…

-Pues, verás… – Fubuki no sabía como contestar a esta pregunta, es que había tanto, decidió empezar por el principio – Al principio, cuando nos conocimos… tú eras tan querido por todos, que debo admitir que hasta sentía algo de celos

-¿Celos? Pero si tú eras tan… perfecto

-Los celos eran justo porque no lo era, buscaba la perfección, y fue cuando tú llegaste – sonrió para sí mismo, como demostrando lo feliz que le hacían esos recuerdos – Me apoyaste incondicionalmente, me ayudaste en todo lo que necesitaba y me hiciste reaccionar, admitiendo que nadie necesita ser perfecto – se sonrojo un poco y luego de un poco de silencio siguió – siempre me gustaste mucho… Tu forma de ser y de tratarme… al final me di cuenta que la mayor perfección que existía, la poseías tú.

-Para mí, siempre serás el ser más perfecto Shiro – Goenji abrazo a su novio y rozó dulcemente sus labios, luego continuaron haciendo su labor, les quedaba poco tiempo para preparar la cena, y no era tan sencillo cuando solo contabas con materiales que encuentras por allí, en la selva.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

No es que estos chicos odiaran a sus compañeros, no, pero a veces preferían estar un poco separados de ellos y poder pasar un tiempo ellos solos, para disfrutar el ambiente y poder relajarse; sentirse a gusto tomando tiempo para ellos solos.

-Nagu, sabes… creo que al final de todo, esta isla no es tan mala – dijo el peliblanco con su armoniosa voz al pelirrojo

-Verás que al final, todos ellos saldrán felices, ¿A que ya te lo esperabas Suzu-chan?

-Bueno, era de esperarse después de ver como "Gran-sama" violaba mentalmente a "Leze" en los vestidores – Suzuno sonrió llevando sus manos hacia atrás de su cabeza.

Esa era una de las mejores partes de pasar tiempo a solas con su amado albino, el moreno no mostraba siempre su sonrisa, y mucho menos en lugares públicos, pero él, Nagumo Haruya, era una de las pocas personas que podía apreciar con mucha delicadeza la hermosa sonrisa del muchacho, eso lo hacía muy feliz.

-¿Haru? – El albino preguntó preocupado. Haruya no había notado que de tanto sumirse en sus pensamientos, había estado ignorando totalmente a su oji-azulado - ¿En qué piensas?

-Nada

-¿Nada? Te quedas viendo al vacío y dices que no piensas nada. Tiene sentido – dijo con un toque de sarcasmo en la última frase.

-Pensaba en que agradezco a mis padres por haberme abandonado

Suzuno se le quedó viendo con cara de "que demonios…" ¿Cómo iba a agradecer algo así?

-…

-Es que, si no lo hubieran hecho… nunca hubiera conocido a la mejor persona que ha podido pisar este planeta

-Haru… - Suzuno no sabía que decir, era de aprovechar cuando el pelirrojo decía cosas tiernas, generalmente cuando lo intentaba, la regaba con algún pensamiento pervertido, además no era de todos los días encontrarse en una isla tan hermosa como esa, que de alguna forma sacaba a relucir tantos pensamientos.

-Te amo mucho – Nagumo tomo a Gazelle por la cintura y lo beso dulcemente en los labios. Sin embargo no duró mucho… fue un pequeño beso, pero lleno de ternura

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando, se encontraban profundamente enamorados… Talvez perderse en esa isla no era tan malo después de todo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kidou y Fudou se encontraban en su tienda, claro, no tenían mucho que hacer allí dentro, así que a Kidou no le quedo más que leer un libro y a Fudou… pues… a Fudou le tocó observarlo un rato… la verdad era que eso era lo más productivo que podía hacer en esos momentos. Todos se encontraban realizando actividades para la cena y la verdad es que Fudou no estaba ni un poquito decidido a poder colaborar en algo y Kidou estaba encargado de vigilarlo, ya que cuando Fudou estaba aburrido, hasta era más peligroso que Kogure.

No supo cuando estuvo tan metido en sus pensamientos, pero es que observar al oji-rojo era muy lindo, y mucho más cuando no llevaba puestas esas molestas gafas… En estos momentos era lo más precioso que había visto jamás. Justo pensaba en todo eso, cuando notó algo… Tanto había sido el aburrimiento del de rastas, que se quedó profundamente dormido encima del libro que leía…

-"_Se ve adorable"_ – Pensó Fudou, acercándose un poco a donde su amado se encontraba

Fudou aun no comprendía como fue que se enamoró… Pero ya no podía dudarlo… ese sentimiento solo podía ser amor y nada más; no se dio cuenta de en que comento colocó su rostro frente al del otro, ni cuando fue que unió sus labios, pero ahora estaba creando unos ligeros roces con los labios del oji-rojo.

-F-Fudou – El mencionado se alejó sorpresivamente del rostro de Kidou y se sonrojó violentamente al notar algo, Kidou seguía dormido – N-No te detengas – Gimió nuevamente el de rastas.

Fudou estaba en un dilema… ¿Debía despertarlo? No, claro que no… se veía demasiado adorable…

-M-más – Articulo nuevamente Kidou con un adorable sonrojo en su rostro

-_"Suficiente… Tú lo pediste" _– Fudou se colocó sobre Kidou y nuevamente empezó a besarlo, sin embargo ahora, Kidou abrió los ojos de golpe

-¿Q-QUE CREES QUE HACES? – Gritó un muy enojado Kidou

-Nada que tu no quieras – Fudou empujo a Kidou sobre el _sleeping_ donde dormían y se acomodó sobre él nuevamente – de esta no te salvas – le dijo, comenzando a besar dulcemente sus labios.

* * *

><p>Bueno, quiero decirles que lo tenía escrito desde hace un tiempo (poco más de dos semanas)<br>No publiqué en semana santa, porque quería tomarme un descanso xDD

Y luego, me llenaron de tareas... así que...  
>Decidí que era hoy o nunca (?) xDD<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal, cada vez me gusta menos como la escribo :S  
>Pero si llegaron hasta aquí, se los agradezco!<p>

Ya saben, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o crítica (constructiva, soy joven para morir aún)  
>Pueden dejarme un review, prometo responderlo ;)<p>

**Gracias por leer! :3**

Con mucho cariño~  
>Su escritora (?)<br>_EmiFer_


	6. Creo que estamos en problemas

Hola! Ya vengo otra vez yo! xDD  
>Ahora si les traigo la actualización! :3<br>No me linchen porfavor! D: tengo una gran excusa... y es que, murió el ventilador de mi PC y tuve que esperar el milagro del arreglo.. y qué creen? SUCEDIÓ! xD entonces vengo de vuelta (?) xDD

Quiero darle nuevamente las gracias a los lectores, y a quienes me sus review's en la historia :3  
><strong>fudou-123<strong> gracias por tu review! y ps, Kidou también tiene su lado pervertido xDD, **AliceSmith98**, gracias por seguir mi humilde(?) historia, ya tu sabes~! espero te guste este cap! ;) **IchiBerryz** me alegra que te gustara, yo también esperaría que fueran más largos, pero mi cerebro se diseca(?) xDD  
>y también a <strong>Shizuka Kiyama <strong>Gracias! Gracias por tu review, por leer, por apoyarme y darme fuerza moral(?) xDD

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven NO me pertenece, joder, ¿Debo recordarlo siempre?... ya saben, Kaze, Hiroto, Mido y Fubu con menos ropa, blah, blah, blah...  
>Mejor disfruten el fic! ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Creo que estamos en problemas

-Quédate detrás de mí – Dijo Hiroto muy serio a su peliverde, no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño, y lo que sea que estuviera detrás de los arbustos comenzaba a ponerlo más nervioso

-C-Claro Hiro-chan – Dijo Midorikawa muy asustado, vaya que le había afectado lo de la historia de la vez pasada

Fuera lo que fuese que estaba haciendo ese sonido, se estaba acercando a ellos y cada vez se ponían más y más tensos, hasta que de repente…

-¿Qué hacen acá? – Preguntó el oji-jade con el ceño fruncido en muestra clara de su molestia

-Pues, lo mismo que ustedes, alejarnos un poco de todo, y de todos, no me digan que no quieren su tiempo a solas para hacer "cositas" – Dijo en un tono burlesco Haruya

Midorikawa se sonrojo muchísimo más que el cabello de este y Nagumo rió por lo bajo

-¿A qué te refieres Burn? – dijo un muy enfadado Hiroto

-Tu bien lo sabes~ – dijo Burn con un tono de burla

-N-No hacíamos nada indecente – dijo el aún sonrojado Midorikawa, que ya se le había pasado el susto por la vergüenza

-Te creeré esta vez Mido – dijo aún riéndose Burn

-Bien, tenemos que irnos, también necesitamos nuestro tiempo, y no se preocupen, todos están "ocupados", así que no habrá nada que los moleste – dijo Fuusuke con su monocromático tono de voz, pero resaltando con un toque de burla la palabra "ocupados" – Vamos Haru-chan

Y así dejaron nuevamente a solas a los chicos

-Ese fue un gran susto Hiro-chan – dijo el peliverde, ahora con una gran sonrisa

-Claro Mido, ¿estás bien? – dijo, acercándose al peliverde y abrazándole por la citura

-Si – nuevamente esbozó una sonrisa, una sonrisa nerviosa debido a la cercanía que compartía con el pelirrojo

-Te amo Mido-chan – rozó suavemente sus labios con los de Mido – Te amo muchísimo

-Hiroto, está oscureciendo, ¿Hemos pasado todo el día aquí? – inquirió el distraído peliverde

-Se acerca una tormenta, lo mejor será reunirnos con todos – dijo Hiroto, abrazando al chico helado por la cintura – vamos, amor – luego de susurrar eso a su oído, lo tomó de la mano y empezó a dirigirlo hacia donde se supone harían la fogata – "Espero que no sea lo que pienso"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-¡Hey! ¡Tsunami! – el castaño gritó con todas sus fuerzas para llamar la atención del surfista

-¿Qué pasa Tachi? – dijo el de cabellos rosas, regresando a la playa al lado de su amado

-Pues, esque, comienza a oscurecer, y pues…

-¿Oscurecer? Pero no son más de las tres de la tarde – dirigió su vista al cielo y pudo notar que algo extraño pasaba, mas no quiso preocupar al pequeño, entonces no le mencionó lo que pensaba – tienes razón, es tarde, deberíamos volver – y nuevamente un tono serio inundó su rostro, dejando muy extrañado a Tachimukai

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El peliplata y el pelicrema se encontraban todavía cocinando, en su muy improvisada cocina. Ponían las frutas en un recipiente (hecho a base de cocos?) y las verduras en otro. De vez en cuando Goenji se acercaba a Fubuki, para ayudarlo o simplemente para estar cerca de él y regalarle un cálido, dulce y pequeño beso.

-Goenji, la cena está lista pero… – Fubuki observaba el cielo, se veía con un extraño tono grisáceo, como si algo terrible se acercara

-¿Pero? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Creo que sí – dijo el peliplata con la vista expectante en el cielo

-¿Crees? ¿De que hablas Fubuki?

-Mira el cielo, ¿Crees que deberíamos comer donde mismo? – preguntó, al ver la expectante mirada color noche, puesta sobre el cielo oscurecido

-Tienes razón, deberíamos…

-Claro

Ambos chicos, tomados de la mano se dirigieron a encontrarse con los demás

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-¿Viste la cara de Mido? Parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma – Haruya comentaba alegremente lo que minutos antes había pasado

-¿No crees que fuiste un poco cruel? Sabes como se pone Midorikawa cuando ve películas de terror, o cuando escucha historias…

-Hiroto lo usará como excusa, al final le hice un favor – dijo el pelirrojo muy seguro de si mismo

-Eres todo un caso, Haru~ - habló el peliblanco, curvando un poco hacia arriba la comisura de sus labios

-Soy tu caso~ – dijo con un tono, casi seductor, acercándose a Suzuno

-Eres un tonto – dijo el peliblanco, alejando el rostro que se acercaba al suyo y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo – Haru, creo, que… estamos en problemas

Haruya se alarmó al ver una expresión de sorpresa en el tan inexpresivo chico. No entendía la razón hasta ver hacia el cielo, se comenzaba a nublar, era como si una nube negra cubriera todo el lugar.

-No tardará mucho – susurró el pelirrojo

Su acompañante asentó levemente con la cabeza y ambos chicos comenzaron a dirigirse al lugar donde se deberían encontrar todos ahora

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La ropa comenzaba a desaparecer, y los suspiros se hacían cada vez más entre ese apasionado beso que ambos chicos compartían, se podía sentir el calor de la habitación y se notaba que los chicos estaban extasiados, fuera de sí. Estuvieron en ese apasionado beso un tiempo, hasta que

-Kido, ¿Estás allí? – Una conocida voz femenina hacía eco en los oídos del chico de las rastas

-Haruna – susurró – claro hermana, voy en un momento

Kido empezó a acomodarse la poca ropa que le quedaba y a ponerse la que ya no tenía sobre sí. Fudou lo miraba con ojos grandes y sorprendidos.

-¿Te vas? – inquirió el de los ojos verde-azulado

-Que no ves que Haruna me llama – respondió el castaño

-¿Me dejarás aquí? ¿Así? – preguntó Fudou entre sorprendido y molesto

-Ya volveré – Kidou se acercó al oído de su novio y susurró tiernamente – tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros~

-Joder Kidou… ¿Como negarme cuando lo dices así? – Kidou sonrió satisfecho, y Fudou le depositó un beso fugaz en los labios

-Ya vengo

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

-¿Pasa algo malo Haruna?

-Los chicos están preparando una reunión, parece que tenemos que salir pronto de aquí

-Pero, ¿Qué rayos? – Kidou se quedó con la misma reacción de todos hasta el momento, sorprendido – Está bien, diles que ya iremos

-¿Iremos?

-Fudou y yo, venga – la tomó de la mano y la dirigió hacia su tienda.

Luego de llamar a Fudou, de dirigieron a donde comenzaba la reunión.

u_n_u_n_u_n

-Señor, por fin ha funcionado el radar, sabemos donde están pero, tenemos un pequeño problema – hablo un tipo pálido, de ojos verdes y cabellos azules.

-Interesante – hablo el otro señor, un poco mayor de edad y con las orejas largas cayendo por sus costados – Háblale a mi hija, comenzaremos ahora

* * *

><p>Wajaja! soy mala(?) okno ._. xD<br>Digan, vamoooos, digan que les pareció? xDD

Espero que les haya gustado!  
>Porque a mi no xD<p>

Y no me maten por arruinarle el momento a Kidou y Fudou! es que todavía no me siento preparada para lemmon ^^U

Y me siento culpable por ello, pero...  
>era mejor subirlo antes que mi PC sufra más enfermedades(?) técnicas u_u<p>

Si llegaron hasta aquí xD **gracias por leerlo!** :3  
>Espero lo disfrutaran, como disfruté escribirlo! x3<br>Aunque al final no me convenciera tanto xD

Ya saben, los quiero!  
>Con cariño<br>Su escritora (si se me puede llamar así xD)

_EmiFer ;)_


	7. Jugar con fuego

Hola! Bien, sé que he tardado en la actualización, pero...  
>Como ahora no tengo excusa (Más que mis maestros, tareas, exámenes, cosas típicas...) entonces, no diré nada para justificarme, es más, no habrán muchas notas(?) En fin...<p>

**Disclaimer: **El mundo me odia, y mis profesores también(?)...  
>Inazuma Eleven no me pertence, sino a Level-5, ellos tienen imaginación y yo no, blah, blah...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo seis<strong>

Jugar con fuego

Todos estaban ya reunidos en el lugar del que habían hecho su "sala de juntas". Allí hacían las fogatas por las noches para comer, se reunían cuando querían estar con el grupo, incluso habían colocado algunos troncos en círculo para utilizarlos como sillones. Se podría decir que poco a poco habían ido acomodándose en el lugar.

-Bien, antes que nada, no quiero que se alarmen ante la noticia – hablaba al centro de todo Goenji, a su lado se encontraba Hiroto y del otro lado Kidou – se habrán dado cuenta de la oscuridad que presenta esta tarde el cielo.

Todos asintieron y vieron fijamente al pelicrema para que continuara con la noticia que debían darles; pero debía ser muy importante para que los citaran a todos allí antes de la cena.

-Bueno – continuó el pelirrojo – el cielo está nublado, y no es precisamente una tormenta – dijo, con la mirada en el cielo, como si viéndolo pudiera explicarse que era lo que había en él

-Más bien, no son nubes las que están en el cielo – hablaba el de googles – es…

-Humo – concluyó el pelicrema

-Pero ¿Por qué iba a haber humo en una is… oooh – Mido se dejó a sus pensamientos, imaginando ahora el porqué de estar allí reunidos

-Chicos, el volcán no tardará mucho advirtiéndonos – habló rápido Fuusuke, levantándose de donde se hallaba sentado

-Necesitamos salir de acá, pronto – habló el pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Midorikawa, para susurrar en su oído – siento si te fallé, Mido.

Una sonrisa de ternura y comprensión se formó en el rostro del peliverde y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-No Hiro-chan, tú nunca me has fallado – y sonrió.

-Siento interrumpir el momento, pero esto es serio – dijo Fuusuke, sobresaltando un poco a los "enamorados" – bien, no tenemos muchas opciones, y lo único que podemos hacer será caminar hacia el lado contrario de la isla, pero eso reduce nuestras posibilidades de ser encontrados

-Debemos arriesgarnos – habló Fubuki – es mejor sobrevivir un poco más de tiempo.

-Hablas como si no fuéramos a salir de acá – mencionó Fudou con tono molesto.

-Aún no sabemos nada – se defendió.

-Basta de peleas, lo mejor es estar unidos – dijo Hiroto, calmando a ambos chicos – ahora más que nunca – y les dedicó una mirada seria.

Todos se quedaron viendo, con una mirada de arrepentimiento, Hiroto tenía razón, debían estar más unidos que nunca, ya que la situación demandaba un gran esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo.

-Estamos juntos en esto – continuó el pelirrojo – y viendo las circunstancias en que nos encontramos, no tenemos muchas opciones…

-Así que arreglaremos las pocas cosas que tenemos aquí y nos iremos al otro lado – sentenció Fuusuke, empezando a caminar en dirección hacia las pertenencias de todos, iba a ser un largo día…

n_n_n_n_n_n

-¿Cómo que un volcán? – Habló una mujer de cabello negro-azulado – dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé, pero la única manera de que no pasara nada, sería que se mudaran al otro lado de la isla… y eso solo lo haría todo más difícil…

-Bien, veremos que podremos hacer – habló resignada – "Hermano, espero que te hayas dado cuenta ya"

n_n_n_n_n_n

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto Mido – Dijo el pelirrojo, una vez que estaban solos, arreglando las pocas pertenencias que habían podido rescatar.

-Yo también – dijo triste el peliverde – Si muero, quiero morir contigo.

-¿De qué hablas? Te prometí sacarte de aquí, y lo voy a cumplir – alegó, dándole una sonrisa – no puedo fallarte.

-No debes exigirte mucho…

-Solo debo protegerte, yo…

-¡CHICOOS! – una peli-azulada gritaba desde afuera de la tienda.

-Haruna, ¿Te has juntado mucho con Endo? – Preguntó exasperado Midorikawa – porque esas cosas se pegan ¿sabes?

-Debemos irnos ya, según mi hermano, tenemos aproximadamente una hora para que comience a caer ceniza – sentenció, ignorando el comentario de Midorikawa – hay que irnos YA.

Ambos chicos lanzaron un cansado suspiro, y luego de dirigirse una mirada, tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la tienda.

n_n_n_n_n_n

-Solamente estamos esperando la orden – hablaba la mujer de chaqueta beige – solamente eso.

-Tranquila, verás que todo estará bien – la consolaba una mujer de cabello café y con unas cuantas pecas en el rostro – yo también estoy preocupada, pero los chicos son fuertes – le sonrió.

-Sabes, tienes el espíritu de tu hijo – le devolvió la sonrisa – esperaremos.

-Además los chicos no son tontos, saldrán de esta.

-Lo sé.

Un hombre entró repentinamente a la habitación donde ambas mujeres se hallaban – Señorita Kira, tenemos listos los papeles, salimos cuanto antes de acá. – ellas se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Le avisaré a Padre – contestó – Señora Endo, ¿Quiere venir con nosotros?

-Estaré muy feliz de hacerlo, no estaría tranquila estando aquí – y tomó su bolso al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

-Bien, arregle sus cosas, salimos esta misma noche, con permiso – y se retiró.

n_n_n_n_n_n

Los chicos se encontraban nuevamente reunidos. Era el momento. Se tenían que ir de aquel lugar, al que, quisieran o no, le habían tomado cariño, no un cariño fuerte, como el que tienes por otras cosas, sino un cariño de agradecimiento, por haberlos acogido cuando lo daban todo por perdido. Y allí estaban, yéndose, ya que no podían quedarse más tiempo, y la incógnita que tenían era ¿Sobrevivirían en otro lugar? Es que el lugar en el que se hallaban era simplemente perfecto, tenían lo que necesitaban, no había muchos peligros y todo estaba al alcance de su mano, pero ahora se las verían "grises" para conseguir lo que necesitaban, y a ninguno le apetecía salir de las comodidades que el lugar les había ofrecido hasta ahora. Mas no tenían opción.

-Todo listo – habló Hiroto a todos los demás – nos vamos.

Todos le siguieron desganados, tomaron sus cosas y empezaron a caminar.

* * *

><p>Sí... yo sé que está cortito, y que quizá no es lo que esperaban, pero...<br>Es lo que hay, lo siento... hace tiempo tengo problemas para redactar esta historia TwT  
>En fin, intentaré actualizar más pronto ahora :3<br>Y... debo anunciarles(?) que estoy en proceso de escribir una nueva historia :3  
>Pero no la subiré hasta que termine esta xDD<br>Y quizá puedan ayudarme con el título ;)

En fin, **gracias por leer**, y por no empujarme del puente(?)  
>Nos leemos pronto!<br>Saben que lo hago con mucho cariño ;)  
><em>EmiFer :3<em>


End file.
